


Useless

by JohnConstantine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConstantine/pseuds/JohnConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Castiel share a bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

"You're useless."

"I find that incredibly insulting and would prefer if you didn't say that again."

"Fucking angels."

There were many times Meg could deal without a fussy Castiel, and this being one of them. The former angel was moving too much and to be honest, she was five seconds away from dragging the razor across his jugular.

"I can shave myself."

"Yet you don't do it," she growled when he finally grabbed hold of his chin, feeling him trying to break from her hold as she ran the blades down his face and neck. "I'm pretty fucking tired of you pricking my ass every night."

"You didn't seem to mind it before," he grumbled, sitting still enough so that she could finish that side of his face. She watched him finally relax into the bath water, still glaring at her though he seemed to be over their squabble.

"Point is, Cas, you're a prickly son of a bitch and I get tired of it."

"I prefer it. Feels natural," he glared when she twisted his head to the other side, dabbing the razor in the water to clean it free of cream. She was amused at how much he was against something so simple.

Fucking humans.

"See? Was all that whining worth it?" she asked when she seemed to finally be done, Castiel leaning back and running a hand over his face.

"I don't like it."

"You don't like anything."

He scoffed, looking almost spaciously uncomfortable in the small motel room bathtub they shared. Even after so many months of humanity, Castiel was still uncomfortable with anything small and confining, bathtubs and elevators being primary culprits of the new fear, but somehow Meg has convinced him and even managed to clear off his almost mangy beard.

"You need to take better care of yourself, Clarence. I'm tired of carrying around a hobo."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"Because it's what you look like," Meg muttered, "and I'm not planning on letting you be a pissy little shit.

He swallowed when she shifted on her legs, lifting herself over him to kiss him, Castiel's heels squeaking on the tub as he tried to adjust, not exactly getting anywhere except slipping farther down the tub.

"Meg-"

"Shh," Meg whispered, dragging her hand on his now smooth face. "Just shut the fuck up for once."

"Meg I'm-"

She shut him up anyway, hands on his shoulders and Castiel trying to brace himself underwater. He felt one of her hands slip from his shoulder to stroke him, soft, rhythmic movements making him lean back and moan.

Meg shifted again, adjusting on top him and kissing the sides of his neck, feeling his erection rise just under her ass.

Castiel slipped again but managed to keep himself upright, Meg covering him in packs and touches.

He felt her nuzzle the side of his smooth face, felt her nails hard on his chest and her hand pump him hard, making him moan hard.

"What do you want, Cas?" she asked, slowing her strokes to the point of stopping to hear him whine. "I've gotten what I needed."

Her human was crumbling and still slowly sliding down, his legs almost limp and she could feel him so close…

"Tell me, Clarence. Or we're not goin' anywhere."

"I want," Castiel's breathing hitched when she grabbed him under the water again, thumb just slightly rubbing him softly.

"Close enough," Meg pressed another kiss to his lips before pumping him harder, feeling him moan and arch his hips at her, and then finally releasing with a loud hiss just as the the tub started draining.

It had always been so fun to tease him, and she smirked as she listened to his ragged breathing when he struggled to sit up, leaning his face into her breasts as he came down from his climax.

"That was…"

"Fun? Exciting?"

"Stressful."

"Oh," Meg leaned back, Castiel going down with her as the water was completely drained, arms wrapping around him as he touched her sides and dragged his fingers over her ribs.

"Thank you."

"For the quickie or the shave?"

He looked up at her, looking somewhat odd clean shaven with narrowed eyes. "I'm still upset about that."

"You're a big boy, you'll live."


End file.
